The Dragon's Legacy
by Sciencefictionsquirrel
Summary: Jake's son, also called Jake, gets his dragon powers and begins training. An epic tale of adventure, romance, betrayal, intrigue, and teenagers being teenagers ensues. Summary's not good, but the story is.


Rose looked out a window, thinking. It had been 14 years since Jake, along with his entire family, had been killed trying to save the entire town, but Rose, as well as everyone else who Jake was friends with, still couldn't get over it. The official story was that they had been murdered by electrocution, which was partially true. The Huntsmaster had used a different variety of staff to kill Jake's family, one that delivered a powerful electric shock along with the magical blast, while Jake had been killed by the Dark Dragon, who then merged with the Huntsmaster using a magical artifact known as Hermaphroditus's Water.

After Jake, the second-to-last one to fall, died, Haley, the last one standing, had pulled a kamikaze move, flying straight at the Dark Hunter, the name that the creature that had formed gave itself, using every ounce of dragon training she had in her to dodge the blasts and slam right into the Dark Hunter, forcing him to use the staff at extreme point-blank range, causing the blast to kill both of them. However, about 150,000 conspiracy theorists across the globe believed that the giant explosion of light that they had seen on the night of the mass murder had something to do with it. That's right, the final explosion from Haley and the Dark Hunter colliding was trememdous. Even those people on the opposite side of the planet saw it.

The official explanation was that the blast, which had smashed a crater the size of Manhattan into the ocean floor and given Manhattan island a new neighbor that had about ten square miles, which had been used to build several new buildings, including a boardwalk, dedicated the Long Memorial Boardwalk, had been the result of a meteor crashing into the ocean. Sounds crazy, right? However, it's true. The sheer force of the Dark Hunter's body disintegrating and the staff exploding had sent Haley's body into the ocean just behind the shockwave. However, the shockwave had seemed to know that Haley's body had to be saved, so it had brought up ten square miles of ocean floor, which Haley's body, burned and battered, had fallen on.

The effects on Rose were immediate and pulled the next stage of her life up to the moment. Rose had already been pregnant with Jake Long, Sr.'s, child for eight-and-a-half months. His death had triggered premature labor, and Rose had given birth to a beautiful young boy five hours later. Rose was shaken out of her memories when she heard her son call, then walked into his room and said, "Jake, what is it?"

"Mom, I think that something's going on. Look." Jake Long, Jr. said, then walked out from the fort he had constructed around his computer and desk. Rose gasped, then her jaw dropped. Her son was a dragon. He was orange with a red under bellie and his wings had a sharp claw at the end. A red trim was going down his tail.

"Jake, you remember how I told you that your father was a magical person that could turn into a dragon?" She said, and her son nodded. She waited a second before continuing, "Well, you've got that same ability."

"Awesome!" Jake said, then turned back to normal. "I can't wait until my friends find out!"

"Jake, you can't let people know about the existence of magical creatures. At best, you should only tell a few trusted friends. I'm going to have to arrange for your dragon training to begin. You're the last dragon in the family, and you need to learn to protect the magical world." Rose said, then reached down, picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number. Since Jake's death, Fu had been living a life of luxury in Las Vegas, getting fame and fortune as a gambling-crazy, genetically engineered talking dog. Fu picked up the phone almost immediately after the seventh digit was dialed.

"Fu Dog, World-class gambling dog, at your service. How may I help you?" Fu's voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Fu, it's me, Rose. Jake's got his dragon powers, and I need you to arrange for his training to begin." Rose said.

"Hey, Rose, baby, look, I don't have much time before the next game of poker starts, but, okay, I'll set it up with the Council. Hey, why'd ya call me? Gramps is the one you should be talking to." Fu said, then Rose heard the sound of Fu smacking his head before continuing, "Oh, sorry, I forgot. So, you got anything else to tell me? You thinkin' of getting remarried yet?"

"Fu, look, I don't plan to get remarried." Rose said, then added, "Just get the damn dragon training set up so that the world'll have an American Dragon again." She then snapped the cell phone shut and turned to Jake. "Fu'll get everything set up." she said, then walked out of the room.

Jake watched her go and soon began doing a victory dance. "I'm a Dragon! Go Jake, Go Jake!" He said.

Rose went back to her bed room and picked up a picture from her head board. She ran a finger over her late husband's picture, a tear running down her eye. "Jake, if only you could see him now. He's so much like you." Rose said before she put the picture back and just shook her head.

The next day was very interesting. "Hey, want to hang at the boardwalk?" Jake said over the phone to his two best friends, Chad and Jen the twins. "Okay, totally!" they both replied and Jake said good-bye and ran out the door. He was so excited because Jen was finally back from her vacation to Italy just last night.

He took his 10 speed bike that his godparents, A.K.A Spud and Trixie, had bought him last year. They were living at Area 51 where Spud was the head scientist of the department of Magical research and development. It was red with spokes and everything. Rose had forbid Spud from putting rockets on it so Jake still had to petal. He rode a small while and arrived at a large house.

He parked his bike and rang the door bell. In a few minutes a tall blond guy opened the door. "Hi Mr. Jen's dad." Jake said always forgetting their last name. "Hi, Jake, and, please, call me Brad, mister makes me feel old." brad said before turning around. "Jen, Chad, Jake's here." He said before he walked to another room. "Jake!" A excited voice said as a girl of 14 came running at him. She had blond hair with shiny emerald eyes. "Hey, Jen." Jake said as she hugged him.

"Sup?" A emotionless voice said from the top of the stairs. "Hey Chad." Jake greeted as a 14 year old walked down the stairs. He was wearing all black. The shirt had a skull on it with a snake going through it. He wore black jeans cut into shorts. He wore a black beanie with some blond hair sticking out. He wasn't a goth or anything but did it cause his parents disaproved of it.

Chad and Jake started off as enemies in kindergarden but when he'd started hanging around with Jen, Chad's responsibility as big brother by 30 seconds forced him to hang around with Jake to keep a eye on Jen. "Hey, guys, ready to go?" Jake said, and Jen's eye's lit up.

"Okay!!" she said, then ran off. She came back with her bike, a duplicate of Jake's. Chad left, then came back with a skateboard. The trio took off, then slowed down as they passed through an apartment complex. Chad was easily keeping up with the others and was looking around.

Chad wasn'tlooking where he was going, like usual. "WHAM" chad had went right into a old fire escape and fell back off his board with a "oof." before a male body fell right into front of them. Jen screamed bloody murder cause there was blood all over the person.

"Dude, you killed him." Jake said and looked at Chad. Chad simple sighed before he uptured the body. "Oh it's just Tyson." Jake said in releif. Tyson appeared to be 16 and wore a black denam vest, black shirt and blue jeans.

Tyson stirred and groggly sat up, a hot dog in one hand. "What hapened?" Tyson asked and scratched his head. He had dark brown hair and suprisingly, yellow eyes. "Oh great, all the ketchup fell off." He complained as Chad helped him up.

"Sorry." Chad crumbled before Tyson hit him on the head. "What was that for Dog breath." Chad demanded and his hands were in fists.

"What the fuck where your going you moron!" Tyson shouted at Chad and eectricity brewed between them(not really). "And don't call me dog breath." Tyson demanded before Chad punched him right in the nose. The two continued fighting while the other two just watched.

Jake sighed when he realized he had to interfear. 'brake it up." He said as he pulled Tyson away, Jen did the same for Chad. "Why do you two always get into fights? Oh wait, you like to fight." Jake said and Jen rolled her eyes. They released Tyson and Chad but the two didn't go back to fighting, instead looked different directions.

Well, this was their little group of friends. They wern't the most normal group for two kept fighting and they didn't all get along as well as they could. They each represented one member of Jake's fathers band of friends but that will be reveiled later.

Finally they made their way to the boardwalk. Unfounitly they all got band for getting into a fight with the clowns and dunk tank bozo's. So they had to sneak around. True there were pictures of them up everywhere, saying not to let them on rides but they were beat and bloody in those photos so nobody ever recongizes them.

They went on the beach and climbed up the sides to avoid some clowns. They were a odd group and were odd all over. Tyson was a runaway from a orphanage that sometimes lives in jake's basement. Chad was really a genuis but only his teachers knew that. Jen was normal except for the fact that she was very clever. Jake was well a dragon but they didn't know yet.

They rode several rollar coasters and played games of which Chad and Tyson always won. Chad and Tyson always got into fights but they were really best friends who beat each other into a pulp. Tyson was caring a huge stuffed dog, Chad had a stuffed T-rex while Jake had nothing cause he won Jen's stuffed bear. "So what are you going to do with yours?" Jen asked Chad.

He shrugged. "Either burn it or put it in the closet." Chad replied. It was getting late so they were gonna head home or in Tyson's case, somewhere else.

On the boardwalk, Jake noticed a boy of 18 walking on the beach but something wasn't normal about him. Jake gasped as he saw a silhouette of a dragon on it but it was made of flames. "Hey guys, gotta go." Jake said before he went onto the beach. The others said good bye and took off.

Jake ditched his bike and quietly followed him. the person went under the boardwalk and jake followed into the darkness. Jak couldn't see the person. "where did he go?" He thought before suddenly a large dragon head was inchs from his. Jake screamed and fell back. tHe dragon head was black with a silver cresant moon on it's four head. It wasn't actually black but dark blue.

"Hello Jake long." The dragon said and Jake saw it's shimmering, perfectly point teeth. "You lack a teacher correct. I would take you under my wing. Tell Fu that Jason evercrest sends his reguards." The dragon said and chuckled before dissappearing. "We'll be in touch." The voice echoed. Jake almost fainted.

Meanwhile Fu was at Jake's house, talking to Rose. "I'm sorry but all are taken, even nerk and nobody wants two apprentices." Fu said and Rose sighed.

Suddenly Jake burst into the room. "Hey Fu." He said excitly. "Got any teachers?" He asked and Fu slapped himself. The dog looked at him sadly. "Sorry but all are taken." The dog admitted.

At first Jake looked crushed before grinning. "Wait, I met another dragon today, he ofered to teach me." Jake said quickly. "His name is Jason evercrest." Jake said.

Fu's eyes got to the size of saucers as did rose's. "Impossible. The last Evercrest was Michael evercrest but he died 6 hundreds years ago." Fu stated, rose nodded at that.

"More like Improbable." A voice said and they all saw the guy from before standing in a corner. He had slick black hair, blue eyes and he was grinning. However his teeth were pointed. "Hello fu." He said.


End file.
